Mustafarian Racial War
:"Find your own place to live, you skinny, tall BASTARDS!!!!" :"We're taking the planet, and you fat little pricks can just get the HELL OUT!!!" :―Milo Maxis and Yung Ti negotiate the future of Mustafar The Mustafarian Racial War was a conflict on Mustafar during the Grand Sith Alliance occupation of the planet. It was the result of a racial feud between Northern and Southern Mustafarians incited by Milo Maxis, self-proclaimed Archbishop of the Southern Supremacy. The Southern Supremacy eventually demanded to be recognized as the official government of Mustafar, independent of the Grand Sith Alliance. Though the war had a heavy cost in the lives of Mustafarians of both subraces, neither of the belligerents was able to completely defeat the other. Riot in Fralideja The conflict began when Milo Maxis, a charismatic Southern Mustafarian, incited a riot in the traditional Mustafarian capital of Fralideja. The Southern Mustafarians had built and rebuilt the city, forming the bulk of the workforce and receiving what Maxis considered insufficient aid from the Northern Mustafarians. He led his followers in blocking Northern Mustafarians from entering the newly-rebuilt Temple District. A rival mob of Northern Mustafarians, led by a young male named Yung Ti, soon formed to demand access to the district, claiming that the Southerners would never have been able to build the city without Northern technology. After angry words were traded between the groups for some time, the Northerners began to arm themselves with blaster rifles, threatening the Southerners. The Northerners were unaware that the Southerners were not only armed, but had also bribed the city's Mandalorian Defense Force, who soon arrived and pointed their weapons at both the Northerners and city police who were attempting to break up the conflict before it became any worse. Yung Ti, further angered by this, ordered his followers to attack, and the argument became an all-out battle on the streets. In the ensuing chaos, well over a thousand Mustafarians of both subraces were killed; the Southerners, who had been stockpiling weapons and armored vehicles for some weeks in addition to having Mandalorian support, ultimately inflicted more damage, eradicating the Northern opposition. Both sides killed hundreds of civilians and members of the police force. The Riot's Aftermath Nearly every Northern Mustafarian in Fralideja, Yung Ti included, was killed in the course of a single night, and the next day the city was declared capital of the newly-formed Southern Supremacy, which had Milo Maxis as its leader. The city police were trapped in the government district. Meanwhile, the Northern Mustafarian-dominated city of Zion got word of the riot and massacre, and many of its inhabitants prepared for war. Southern Mustafarians, drawn by the words of Milo Maxis, streamed into Fralideja by the thousands to take up arms in the name of the Southern Supremacy. Maxis declared formal war on the Northerners, promising divinity to his warriors and assuring them that they weren't betraying the Grand Sith Alliance. Meanwhile, protected by the Grand Sith Alliance presence in Zion, the army of the vengeful Northerners continued to grow. Led by Fu Rin, the son of Yung Ti, they slowly stockpiled weapons and vehicles. The March to Zion Having amassed a huge fighting force, the Southern Supremacy marched across Mustafar, razing Northern Mustafarian settlements and slaughtering their inhabitants as they went. Their intent was to reach Zion and utterly destroy it, effectively crushing any hope the Northerners had of fighting back. The survivors of this rampage were able to reach Zion first, taking up arms to bolster the Northern forces in the city. With the approval of his people's elders, Fu Rin officially formed the Northern Mustafarian Army to fight back against the Southern Supremacy. After a close vote among the elders, Fu Rin's proposal to purge the Southern Mustafarians from Zion was accepted. All Southerners living in Zion were either killed on the streets during the course of the night or rounded up and brutally executed in public and en masse the following day. While the Northern Mustafarian Army strengthened their position in Zion, Milo Maxis (now considered a god) used the act of genocide to further infuriate his followers. In addition to his Mandalorian mercenaries, he began cloning Southern Mustafarians to bolster his forces. He also purchased a hundred AT-AT walkers to allow him to destroy Zion's defenses. The Northerners, though outnumbered and outgunned, prepared to fight back. The Siege of Zion The Southern Supremacy's armies, under the command of General Lios Maxiuos, reached Zion shortly thereafter, commencing a massed attack on the city's walls. In addition to their overwhelming ground forces, they were able to board and capture capture a Grand Sith Alliance vessel, which they then used to bombard the city from orbit. The walls collapsed, leading to brutal hand-to-hand fighting, but the Grand Sith Alliance used the Godslayer Super Star Destroyer to shoot down the captured vessel and end the orbital bombardment. Emboldened by the Southern Supremacy's successful push into the city, Milo Maxis met with representatives of the Grand Sith Alliance and demanded that his government be recognized as the Mustafarian Republic, independent of the planet's former owners. His request to withdraw from the Alliance was not well received, and the Alliance considered bringing the conflict to a close with a tactical nuclear strike on Fralideja, though this never came to pass. Despite the intense battle in Zion, this time was considered a golden age for Fralideja, as virtually the entire city was fanatically supportive of the deified Maxis and his government. The Grand Sith Alliance, its attention called away from Mustafar's surface by a massive battle in orbit, left the war to run its course. Though the Northern Mustafarian Army managed to hold out for many weeks, it was steadily driven back, and the victory of the Southern Supremacy seemed assured. The war effort, however, ground to a sudden halt when Maxis mysteriously disappeared. Denied their god, the people of the Southern Supremacy lost faith in their cause, resulting in their soldiers throwing down their weapons. With both sides devastated, and the Grand Sith Alliance too fragmented by internal conflict to mediate a peace, the Northern Mustafarian Army and the Southern Supremacy negotiated a ceasefire which ultimately proved to be the end of the war. It ended as suddenly as it had begun. Legacy Over the course of the war, several million Mustafarians were killed. The Northern Mustafarians took the brunt of these losses, and many retreated from the ruins of their cities into the ancient caves they had inhabited at the dawn of their race. The city of Zion was almost completely destroyed, and when it was rebuilt, very few Mustafarians returned, allowing it to become a city inhabited mostly by offworlders and a center for trade among foreign megacorporations. Fralideja remained the center of Southern Mustafarian settlement, though it quieted considerably with the disappearance of Milo Maxis. Most of the military supplies of the Southern Supremacy were sold off to cover war debts, but as offworld corporations pushed local mining guilds out of business Fralideja became increasingly poor, signaling the definite end of the city's golden age. The Southern Mustafarian birthrate declined as a result of increasing depression among the population. Between the deaths of so many Northern Mustafarians and the increasing apathy of the Southern Mustafarians, there was very little initial resistance when the Sith under the command of Darth Exitius arrived to take over government of the planet. Had Milo Maxis still been in control of the planet there would likely have been an immediate struggle, but his followers attracted little support, and he was never found. Though the new Sith occupation further decreased Mustafarian prosperity, racial hatreds that remained after the war prevented a rebellion for many years. The generation of Mustafarians that came of age just after the conflict's conclusion, however, eventually united behind the young and charismatic Veshnim Kanth to form the Mustafarian Rebellion, which would wage war on the forces of Darth Exitius in a conflict known as the Mustafarian Uprising. Category:Battles and Conflicts